


绕过桑树从

by theGreatRedRabbit



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatRedRabbit/pseuds/theGreatRedRabbit
Summary: 这里目前是上过几次路的新手司机，有什么翻的不好的地方还请指正……感谢食用。





	绕过桑树从

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Round the Mulberry Bush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230716) by [MissDelish (Vimeddiee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vimeddiee/pseuds/MissDelish). 



这不是Jason最好的安全屋，却是最近的那一个。

褐色的皮夹克挂在椅背上，暗色紧身衣的上半截堆在楼梯的平台上，下半截则被扔的更远。手套、靴子、防弹衣以及半边战术棍散落在通往卧室的走廊上，卧室里隐约的喘息与呻吟声打破了夜晚的沉寂。

Jason舔去唇边的汗珠，愈发凶狠地在Dick体内肆意冲撞，享受着他随身体起伏而泄出的呜咽声。Dick用大腿紧紧环住Jason的腰，咬着嘴唇强迫自己保持沉默。  
这真是太可惜了……Jason喜欢他的哥哥被操时叫出来的声音。但这所安全屋本该空出来，并且隔壁的邻居都还在。为弥补这一点，他们将手指紧紧缠绕在一起。

Dick骑在Jason腰上，不住颤抖。他自己也硬的要命，分身涨的青紫，前液断断续续从顶端流出，随着Jason的每一次进攻而跳动。在屋顶一番颇具兽欲的“打闹”后，他们都硬了，几乎是蹒跚着才走到安全屋里。说实话，Jason居然撑过了十秒，没有直接在哥谭潮湿肮脏的小巷里直接开干。他绝对会为自己感到惊讶的。

他换了个角度，抬起Dick的大腿，将他的身体打得更开，然后以一种近乎折磨的速度慢慢在他体内旋转着阴茎，惹得身下人倒吸一口凉气。

“嗯……操……就是这样……再……”

这几句近乎喘息的耳语在Jason体内再次掀起一股情潮。他加快了速度，在火热紧致的甬道中进出。Dick在他身下颤动，咬住没与他缠绕的那几根手指，仅漏出几声含糊不清的抽泣。Jason有些同情Dick被冷落的分身，正欲抬手抚慰，却被Dick拦下了。

“别！”

Jason的动作滞住了。Dick的胸膛不断起伏，覆上了一层薄汗。  
他真美。  
Dick舔舔嘴唇，迎上Jason的目光：

“我……大概可以只用后面来……我想只用后面高潮。”

Jason停下了。他用力吞了一口口水，几乎用尽平生最大的努力不在听见这句话时射出来。他深深吸了一口气，继续在Dick体内抽插，只感觉分身比之前更硬了。

“你想被我干到高潮，迪基，是吗？”

Dick咬着嘴唇，点了点头，拼命压抑着快要溢出口的呻吟。Jason向外抽出了几英寸，又猛地插了进去。Dick仰起脖颈，发出一声静默的尖叫，旋即把头撇向一边。但Jason钳着他的下巴，强迫他看着自己，鼻尖相贴。

“看着我，迪基鸟，我想看你失去理智。”

Dick漂亮的蓝眼睛因情欲而染上一层墨色。Jason扬起嘴角，在加速的同时，维持着他们之间眼神的接触。他无情的冲撞着兄长敏感颤抖的身体，囊袋拍击在柔软的肉体上。他刻意慢慢碾磨着他后穴里的敏感点，使他不住喘息呻吟，断断续续地吐出几句咒骂。Dick浑身是汗，下身一片泥泞，混着汗水、润滑剂以及精液。随着Jason的每一次动作，他们的结合处不断发出淫荡的水声。当Dick高潮时，他的背脊从床垫上向后弓起一个弧度，紧闭的双唇无意识地张开，紧紧环抱着Jason的脖子。Jason俯身凑到他耳边，吐出一些下流的赞美之言。

“噢。感觉如何？看看你，迪基鸟，你这一副被我干到失神的样子，真他妈性感的要命。”

Dick颤抖着吸了一口气，汗湿的黑发温驯地伏在额头上，目光因高潮而涣散。他无力的躺在床上，胸膛一起一伏，透过颤动的眼睫凝视着Jason。

然而Jason的埋在Dick体内的阴茎依旧硬的跟铁一样。

“别在我身上睡着了。我可还没做完呢。”他低声咆哮道。Dick泄出一声短促的惊叫，被过度使用过的后穴再次经受起了凌虐。尽管如此，他还是尽力将自己的双腿打开，让Jason纵情享乐。他温柔的抚过Jason的胸膛与肩膀，与年轻男人的正在对他实施的粗暴动作对比鲜明。

“为我高潮吧。”

老天。Dick的声音仿佛一句魔咒。Jason发疯似的在他体内冲刺，尽数射在他的后穴里。他把脸埋在Dick的颈窝里，以抑制嘶哑的哭声。他感觉到另一个人的手臂正环绕着他，手指穿过他的发间，在他的额侧烙下一个轻柔的吻。

他们花了好几分钟来平复紊乱的呼吸以及抽泣。当然，那些断断续续的抽泣只来自Jason，尽管他本人不会承认。最后，他一声低吟，把分身从Dick体内抽了出来。他从Dick身上滚了下来，仰面躺在床上，盯着斑驳的天花板。

Dick的呼吸渐渐趋于平稳，但并没有睡着。Jason偷偷用余光看了Dick一眼，发现他也在盯着天花板。他再次让目光落在天花板上的裂缝上，长叹一声。

“我们究竟在他妈的做什么啊。”

空气短暂的陷入死寂。“嗯，Jay，当两个成年人对彼此都抱有一定欲望时，这可能会导致……”

“去你妈的。你知道我在说什么。”

Dick从鼻腔呼出一口气，侧过身去，面对着他没有血缘关系的弟弟：

“我不知道。大概就是……现在这样吧。”

Jason将目光锁在他身上，“所以呢。是什么？”

Dick半认真的耸了耸肩，嘴角微微扬起。他们就那么静静的躺了一会。透过墙壁，隔壁传来关门以及渐远的脚步声。这意味着他们终于不用再小心翼翼或是轻声说话了。

Dick用手肘支起身子，呻吟了一声，慢慢从床上爬起。Jason注意到他往浴室走去的姿势有些跛。这令他心满意足。Dick打开莲蓬头，准备淋浴。

“你现在就洗澡？随便擦擦就行了。现在坐回床上来。我们至少还有他妈几分钟的冷静时间。”Jason喊道。

Dick从浴室里伸出头来，“你可能没有注意到，但我现在浑身上下都是……我不想把床单弄脏。不然他们明天一早的脸色会很难看的。”

“他们的脸色可不是明天早上唯一会变硬的东西。”Jason嘟囔着。“你现在真的有好好在开导阿福吗？”

Dick翻了个白眼，把头缩了回去。很明显他开始淋浴了。从水声能听出来。Jason想起了什么，不自觉笑了起来。

“你知道吗？阿福曾经把我叫出去过，因为我把精液留在床单上了。我那是大概是……十三岁？他把我叫到一个角落，说：‘Jason少爷，我知道您正在经历青春的一段激情时期，但如果您能不把大部分 精力 花在我上好的亚麻床单上的话，我会很感激的。’”

一声算不上优雅的哼哼从浴室里传来。“至少比我从Bruce那得到的性教育要好上不少。”Dick的声音在浴室里回荡。

“操。他跟你说过那些？”

“没有。这就是关键。”

水被关掉了，Dick赤裸着走进卧室，水珠顺着他的皮肤蜿蜒而下。他捡起Jason一件废弃的T恤简单的擦了擦身子。Jason记得这个安全屋里没有毛巾来着。

当Dick在床上躺下时，Jason向他挪了几英寸。“考虑到我全射在你屁股里了，所以呢，严格来说，床单是你弄脏的。所以向阿福道歉的应该是你。”

Dick嗤嗤笑了。“我才不是那个会在床上打手枪的蠢蛋。我洗澡的时候顺便解决了。”

Jason的脑子里瞬间浮现出年轻的 Richard Grayson在温热的水流中自慰的场景。他又硬了。而Dick注意到了。

“至少在那玩意滴下来之前你应该去把它洗掉。”

Jason哼了一声，翻身下床进了浴室，在打开水龙头前不忘狠瞪Dick一眼。冰冷的水流让他一个激灵。

“你说过你不想把床单搞脏。”

“是啊。干得不错，小翅膀！”

“操。”

Jason关掉水龙头，慢悠悠的回到床上，享受着Dick向他赤裸身体投来的注视。

“所以你今晚会留下？”

“除非你承认我是大汤勺。”

Jason只感觉Dick的微笑自带明亮炫目的光芒。他躺下，转过身去，背对着兄长的胸膛，感受着那人修长的胳臂与腿缠绕在自己身上。当Dick把脸埋进他的头发时他稍稍放松了一些。Dick向来喜欢他的拥抱。

Jason一直等到Dick的呼吸匀缓下来并睡着，才把自己的手覆在Dick环在他身周的手上。

“所以，就像现在这样，是吗？迪基。我知道我想要什么。这些……你觉得呢？”他轻声耳语道，声音微小到甚至他自己都听不清。

他闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，逐渐睡去。在他身后，Dick的嘴角悄悄扬起一个弧度。

**Author's Note:**

> 这里目前是上过几次路的新手司机，有什么翻的不好的地方还请指正……  
> 感谢食用。


End file.
